Businesses today are collecting more information than ever on their customers and business partners. Such information is typically stored electronically in the form of data on data storage devices in files, databases, and other data structures. Much of this data may be considered private information by respective customers and business partners and do not want this data to be accessible or disclosed to the public. Further, privacy laws exist in some jurisdictions that require businesses to hold such information private and restrict how such data is to be handled and how long such data may be stored.